The Bride's Stories
by Black Key
Summary: Sakuno Gaara adalah seorang pria miskin yang kehidupanya perlahan berubah sejak seorang Neji Hyuuga menikahinya. neji mencintai Gaara tapi tidak untuk sebaliknya. lalu bagaimana cara Gaara meyakinkan dirinya untuk bisa mencintai neji? NejiGaa, Yaoi.


Hi.. Mina-san, aku newbie nih di fandom naruto. Jadi mohon bantuannya semua ya… ^_^ selama ini aku berkecimpung di dunia Screenplay, dan baru" sekarang terjun di dunia fic anime jadi masih butuh banyak panduan dari para senpai-senpai semua.

Title: The Bride's Stories

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 1 / ?

Rated: T.

Cast:

Hyuuga Neji.

Sabaku No Gaara.

Genre: Romance, Drama.

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Sabaku No Gaara pria miskin yang kehidupannya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat saat dirinya di nikahi oleh pria kaya raya. Pernikahan tanpa cinta itu apa akan terus bertahan?

*** Chapter 1 ***

_Gaara Pov…_

Sabaku No Gaara, itu lah nama asliku. Aku bukan sosok pria yang bisa dikatakan sempurna, malahan aku kebalikan dari kata sempurna itu. aku hanya lah seorang pria miskin yang mencari penghasilan dengan cara apa pun asalkan itu halal untuk menghidupi diriku sendiri sehari-hari dan juga sepupuku, Namikaze Naruto yang terus sakit-sakitan. Kami berdua hanyalah sepasang anak yatim piatu yang tak memiliki apa-apa lagi. sejak kecil aku dan Naruto sudah menjadi sebatang kara. karena itu pula aku dan Naruto memutuskan untuk hidup saling membantu.

Aku selama ini hidup apa adanya, berkerja membanting tulang hanya demi sesuap nasi untukku dan Naruto. Tak jarang aku mendapatkan caci maki dan cemoohan dari orang-orang sekitarku karena kemiskinan ku ini. walau pun hidup miskin, aku cukup puas dengan semua yang Tuhan berikan padaku. Aku miskin juga tak merepotkan mereka bukan jadi tak usah dipikirkan semua caci maki dari mereka.

"Kamu sedang apa, eoh?" Tanya seorang pria tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunan sesaatku tadi.

"Aku nggak apa-apa kok" jawabku pelan sambil menundukan wajahku.

"Yakin tak apa?" Tanya pria tadi, aku pun menganggukan kepalaku pelan. "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Kemari ikut aku, aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang" kata pria tadi yang langsung menarik tanganku. Aku pasrah dan menuritinya.

Pria ini, Hyuuga Neji. Dia adalah pria tampan dan juga kaya raya. Dia sebenarnya adalah suami sahku sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Tadi pagi, kami baru saja melangsungkan sebuah pernikahan yang cukup mewah dan sekarang saat malam tiba dia membuat sebuah pesta pernikahan yang tak kalah besar dari upacara pernikahan kami tadi pagi disalah satu hotel terbesar yang ada di Tokyo.

Sejak tadi pagi kehidupanku perlahan mulai berubah secara drastis, tak ada lagi Gaara yang miskin. Kini yang ada hanyalah Gaara seorang istri dari pria kaya raya. Pasti setelah ini makin banyak saja orang yang membenciku. Secara aku yang pria ini bisa dengan mudah dinikahi oleh Neji. Padahal kenyataannya di luar sana banyak sekali wanita-wanita muda, cantik dan kaya yang menginginkan Neji. Tapi anehnya dia malah memilihku yang notabanenya seorang pria yang tak memiliki apa-apa ini sebagai pendamping hidupnya.

Kalian pasti berpikir aku dan Neji menikah karena kami memang saling mencintai. Kalian salah, sedikit pun aku tak pernah memikirkan dia sebelumnya sampai dua hari yang lalu dia datang menemuiku dan memintaku menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Kalian pasti berpikir aku mau menikahi dia karena aku menginginkan kehidupan yang baru kehidupan sebagai orang kaya yang terhormat. Lagi-lagi kalian salah kalau kalian berpikir seperti itu tentangku. Aku mau menerima lamarannya itu semua demi Naruto.

Kondisi kesehatan Naruto dari hari ke hari semakin memburuk saja. Sudah dua bulan dia koma di rumah sakit karena penyakit leukemia yang diderintanya sudah semakin parat. Dokter menyarankan dia untuk segera di operasi, tapi biaya operasinya itu terlalu besar. Aku tak sangup membayarnya, jangankan untuk membayar operasi itu. untuk membayar biaya perawatannya selama dua bulan ini saja aku harus membanting tulang siang dan malam.

Dan disaat Neji melamarku dua hari yang lalu, dia sempat berjanji kalau aku mau menjadi istrinya maka dia akan membayar semua biaya pengobatan Naruto sampai dia benar-benar sembuh total. Karena itu lah aku menerima lamarannya itu. Naruto itu satu-satunya saudaraku yang masih perhatian padaku. Saudaraku yang lain lebih memilih tak menganggap aku dan Naruto ada jadi wajar bukan kalau aku ingin dia sembuh total dan bisa kembali tersenyum padaku.

Tadi pagi, tepat saat aku melangsungkan pernikahanku dengan Neji. Naruto melakukan operasi besar, entah bagaimana caranya Neji bisa mencarikan pendonor untuk Naruto. Mungkin karena dia orang kaya jadi dia bisa dengan mudah malakukan semuanya. aku harus berterimakasih pada Neji dan mengabdikan diriku padanya. Aku akan mencoba menjadi istrinya seperti apa yang dia inginkan. Aku tak mau kebaikannya dibalas dengan keburukanku, Neji sudah terlalu baik padaku dan Naruto.

Sebenarnya aku masih sedikit bingung kenapa Neji bisa melamarku, kalau aku Tanya pasti jawabannya hanya satu. Dia sudah jatuh cinta padaku sejak kami bertemu pertama kali tiga tahun yang lalu di malam hari saat aku pulang dari kerjaku sebagai pelayan disalah satu restoran mewah. Itu kejadian tiga tahu yang lalu, jelas saja kalau aku sudah tak meningatnya lagi. memangnya ada apa dengan kejadian waktu itu sampai-sampai dia jadi begitu mencintaiku.

"Gaara, kamu kenapa dari tadi diam saja?" Tanya Neji sambil melingkarkan tangannya dipingangku. Aku mengelengkan kepalaku lemah lalu menundukan wajahku tak berani menatap para wanita-wanita kaya yang sejak tadi menatap aku dan Neji dengan pandangan tak suka.

"Aku nggak apa-apa kok, kamu teruskan saja ngobrolnya" kataku pelan. Jujur, aku tak terbiasa dengan semua kemewahan ini. ini untuk pertama kalinya aku berdiri ditengah-tengah sebuah pesta yang begitu mewah. Apa lagi pesta itu pesta pernikahanku sendiri.

"Wajahmu murung, ada apa?" Tanya Neji penasaran. Dia benar-benar perhatian padaku. Dia juga selalu menunjukan kalau dia benar-benar mencintaiku, tapi aku belum bisa membalas cintanya itu untuk saat ini.

"Aku tak apa kok, hanya kahawatir saja dengan kondisi Naruto" jawabku antara bohongg dan jujur. Kini pikiranku sedang cukup kacau jadi aku tak terlalu tahu pada diriku sendiri. Aku merasa tak enak tapi tak tahu yang mana dari semua pikiranku tadi yang membuatku merasa tak nyaman.

"Kamu jangn kahawatir, tadi dokter yang menangani Naruto sempat menghubungiku. Katanya operasi yang Naruto lakukan berjalan dengan baik" jelas Neji membuatku merasa sedikit lega. Baguslah kalau begitu, itu artinya Naruto akan segera sehat kembali dan bisa tertawa bersamaku lagi.

"Neji terimakasih untuk semuanya" kataku pelan, Neji tersenyum lalu menarik tubuhku ke dalam pelukanya. Wajahku memanas seketika saat wajah kami hanya terpaut beberapa centi saja.

"Kamu bicara apa sih, aku akan melakukan apa pun asalkan kamu merasa bahagia bersamaku" kata Neji lalu mengecup keningku. Aku bisa merasakan pandangan menusuk dari para wanita pengemar Neji saat suamiku ini mengecup keningku tadi. Aku menganggukan kepalaku pelan di dalam pelukannya, Neji tersenyum padaku lalu kembali berbincang-bincang bersama rekan-rekan kerjanya.

"Neji…" panggiku pelan, Neji menolehkan pandanganya padaku.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya ramah.

"Aku… aku ingin beristirahat bolehkah? Aku tak terbiasa dengan pesta seperti ini, aku merasa sedikit tak enak badan" kataku jujur.

"Kamu sakit?" Tanya Neji kahawatir, aku mengelengkan kepalaku pelan.

"Nggak, aku Cuma nggak terbiasa saja dengan pesta. Bolehkan kalau aku beristirahat?" tanyaku penuh harapan.

"Baiklah, kamu boleh beristirahat tapi aku ikut dengan kamu" kata Neji sedikit memaksa.

"Jangan, kamu tetap disini saja menemani semua tamu-tamu yang hadir" tolakku.

"Tidak, aku akan tetap menemani istriku" kata Neji yang langsung menarik paksa tanganku keluar dari ruang pesta yang terlalu mewah ini. Neji menarikku kesalah satu kamar yang sudah disiapkannya di hotel tempat kami berada tadi.

Aku terdiam saat masuk ke dalam kamar kami. Kamar ini… terlalu mewah dan juga sangat indah. Penataannya sangat pas untuk para pasangan yang baru saja menikah seperti kami ini. wajahku merona merah saat mengingat kalau kami juga pasangan suami istri baru. Ah… pikiranku jadi kemana-mana sekarang. Sadar Gaara, jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

"Gantilah bajumu dengan ini" kata Neji sambil memberikan sepasang piyama padaku. Aku mengangguk pelan sambil mengambil piyama tadi dari tangannya lalu segera melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan menganti pakaian pestaku dengan piyama tadi. Selang beberapa menit aku kembali keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku kembali terdiam saat melihat Neji juga sudah menganti pakaian pestanya dengan piyama yang senada dengan yang ku gunakan Cuma beda warna saja punyaku merah sedangkan punyanya ungu. Warna yang benar-benar bertolak belakang bukan. Neji terihat begitu tampan dengan pakain santai sepertin sekarang ini. aura yang dikeluarkannya benar-benar terasa sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

"Untunglah piyama itu muat ditubuhmu" kata Neji membuyarkan lamunanku tadi. Neji berjalan mendekatiku dengan pelahat. Oh Tuhan… jantungku berdetak kencang sekarang. Jangan bilang dia menginginkan aku malam ini. aku sunguh belum siap melakukan semuanya.

"Wajahmu pucat, tampaknya kamu sedikit tak enak badan. Kalau begitu cepatlah tidur" kata Neji sambil menyuruhku berbaring diatas ranjang. Aku gugup, benar-benar gugup saat Neji merebahkan tubuhku perlahan diatas ranjang dan dia juga ikut naik keatas ranjang yang sama seperti yang ku gunakan.

"Tidurlah" kata Neji lalu mengecup bibirku kilat. Aku terdiam dengan jantung yang terus berdetak dengan tak normal saat Neji menarik tubuhku ke dalam pelukanya. Jadi, dia tak akan menyentukku malam ini?

"Neji.." panggilku pelan, Neji membuka matanya yang tadi sempat tertutup. Neji memandang wajahku dan membelainya perlahan.

"Ada apa, eoh?" Tanya Neji lembut.

"Pestanya bagaimana?" tanyaku saat teringat dengan pesta mewah tadi.

"Sudah diurus oleh anak buahku. Kamu tenang saja, sudah sebaiknya kamu tidur. Kamu tampak kurang sehat hari ini. aku tak mau terjadi sesatu pada istriku" kata Neji yang sukses membuat rona diwajahku terlihat jelas. Neji tersenyum lembut padaku lalu menariku ke dalam pelukannya lagi. kini aku bisa mencium wangi khas tubuhnya ini. wangi yang… sepertinya pernah aku cium sebelumnya. Tapi aku tak terlalu mengingatnya lagi.

*** TBC ***

Chapter 1 selesai, maaf kalau cerintanya kurang memuaskan. Seperti yang udah aku bilang tadi, aku masih newbie jadi masih butuh bimbingan dari para senpai semua agar nantinya ficku bisa jadi tambah bagus dan memuasakan.

Kalau ada yang berkenan baca fic-ku ini mohon review-nya ya.

Naruto: Brrruukkk #lempar author pakai tempat tidur.

Blue: ada apa sih naru-chan?

Naruto: Kenapa peranku nggak banget disini?

Blue: udah terima nasib aja. #death glare.

Gaara: peranku juga nggak banget, masak jadi istri si hyuuga itu sih.

Neji: Peranku keren #bling" eyes.

Sasuke: kok aku nggak masuk cast sih?

Blue: duh… kok pada protes sih, terima nasib aja kenapa #pundung


End file.
